


Zenkaiger Time

by Miyuko



Category: Super Sentai Series, 機界戦隊ゼンカイジャー | Kikai Sentai Zenkaiger
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Robot/Human Relationships, written with context of episode 1 and only episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuko/pseuds/Miyuko
Summary: Kaito Goshikida was very much interested in being the first to do something Amazing. why not this?
Relationships: Goshikida Kaito/Zyuran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Makin' Progress March





	Zenkaiger Time

**Author's Note:**

> Toei gave us robots and one human this year, and ep 1 gave me ideas, Okay?

Kaito looked over at Zyuran, they’d only recently became rangers together, and were very much in sync.

He wondered if anyone’d thought to have sex with a kikainoid, and then it hit him.

He could be the first!

-

“Well i guess this Is something you do at parties.”

“Yeah! also even if we’re not the first to do anything cross species, i still think you’re great Zyuran!”

Zyuran winked at him, happy to hear so.

“You’re pretty great too.”

And with that off went both of their pants.

Being a kikainoid, Zyuran didn’t need underwear. This was expected.

As was Zyuran’s absolutely massive dicks.

As he was dinosaur based.

“Oh wow, they look so different from human dicks!”

“Hey!-“

“Way cooler than human dicks.” Said Kaito as he immediately set to sucking off the top one.

His hands working rapidly at the bottom one.

He could not wait to get these, and himself lubed up. And get these inside of him.

Besides it would be a lot easier, with the way they thickened as they went.

He’d Sucked a lot of dick before too, usually they weren’t so metallic tasting but that was nothing he couldn’t handle. He’d used dildo’s before.

Trying to be the first to discover something amazing lead a guy to try a Lot of things.

-things that he would Never Ever tell his grandma about.

He quickly worked the dick in his mouth deeper, unlike his experience with dildo’s it, and the dick in his hands was nice and warm.

Zyuran had meanwhile taken to gripping at his head. Which Kaito had no real problems with.

He admittedly could not physically get this Monster in his mouth all the way but he could try.

His dick got even harder at the Thought of this thing down his throat, humming happily.

Causing Zyuran to Jerk and Shove him further onto the one in his mouth, as the Kikainoid Ejaculated down Kaito’s throat.

Kaito had never been so turned on in his life, being used like this, and covered in ejaculate.

Zyuran came to his senses and pulled Kaito off of him, apologizing for nearly hurting him.

Kaito grinned and grabbed the lube.

Still just as hard, precum leaking from his dick.

“That was incredible, lets keep going, Full throttle!”

If Zyuran could blush he would’ve, he didn’t think humans could get so aroused without being touched.

-

“So you’re really fine?”

“Yup! I’ve deep throated before too.” Said Kaito, working hard to Really Really Lube himself up.

he grinned watching Zyuran lube up his Hemipenes.

He was going to ride him So Hard.

“So.., I can’t put both of these in you at once.”

“Aw, but it’d be so Cool”, said Kaito imaging it.

“You  _ will  _ die”

“Worth it, but aw okay. Maybe i can grind my dick against one of yours…” he wondered.

It was amazing he could talk so much with his fingers hard at work the way they were.

-

Eventually Kaito and Zyuran were ready.

Kaito straddling Zyuran’s lap, he gave the Kikainoid a grin and, because he went full throttle Sank right Down on one of his dicks.

“OH FUCK THAT’S GOOD” he yelled, covering his mouth to muffle himself so his grandma wouldn’t hear.

Zyuran said nothing, Jerking, and clutching Kaito’s hips in an effort not to finish Immediately/

Kaito of course made this a less than simple task by moving.

Of course this was not his first time by far.

But, he’d never managed to fuck or get fucked by anyone who wasn’t human yet. and this was a Hell of a first experience in that way.

He’d never felt so full in his life either, he was going to Enjoy this. -Hopefully the rest of the zenkaiger’s had equally amazing genitals. If they consented to this sort of thing of course.

He couldn’t wait, but for now he was really really going to enjoy himself.

-

Despite this not being Kaito’s first time, it was  _ Zyuran’s _ first time, not just with a human but with Anyone. (Of course it was, he’d never even Partied before, and was a Common Kikainoid.)

and all of the sensations, which would be much for a human who’d never done this, were only made worse by the way Kaito’s body rubbed against his Other dick.

“Kai-KAITO!” Zyuran yelled, not sure of What he was doing beyond helping Kaito move. And jerking his hips.

“IT'S SO GOOD” yelled Kaito.

“KEEP GOING” he continued,

Zyuran followed suit.

It didn’t last long, Zyuran was inexperienced after all and came Hard inside Kaito.

And On Kaito as well.

Kaito Moaned Loudly at the sensations and came from it.

-

“That was awesome.”

“I can do better-“

Kaito grinned.

“Of course, we’re gonna make sure that even if we Aren’t the first HumanXKikainoid pairing, we’re gonna be the first to do All sorts of things in bed!” He said, grabbing a book to show Zyuran all Sorts of things they could try.

Despite not being human, Zyuran blushed.

-

“Hey Gaon, you’re a cat right?”

“I’m a  _ Lion _ ”

“Well, Zyuran’s a Dinosaur with hemipenes, So is yours Barbed-“


End file.
